Don't Wake Me Up BTS V Oneshot Taehyung x Reader
by Kidd.Chaos
Summary: "When your dreams get fulfilled in dreams, wouldn't you rather skip reality?" Story is also posted on my Wattpad, Amino, and AO3. Inspired by Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown. Kinda


_"When your dreams get fulfilled in dreams, wouldn't you rather skip reality?" -_

* * *

Ding Dong

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the empty house. You had purchased your first apartment two weeks ago and you were slowly but surely settling in. Moving out of your parent's home wasn't an easy thing to do but it was one of the steps to becoming independent. They were obviously sad as well and repeatedly told you that the door is always open.

You went downstairs with a toothbrush hanging out your mouth. When you answered the door, your best friend greeted you with a big smile. You reciprocated and stood out of the way so she could come in.

"Why aren't you dressed yet (Y/N)? Don't tell me you forgot already!" The girl pouted

"You know it takes time to get this beautiful." You joked. "I'll throw on some clothes really quick." With that, you hurried upstairs to finish getting ready.

Sometimes life doesn't seem to agree on schedules. You worked in a local cafe and she worked at the mall. Not only that but she stayed on the other side of town. The only plausible time you two could meet up were on Saturdays. So (Y/F/N) decided to plan half of the day out. Opening your closet, you planned to wear something casual but cute. You took out blue, ripped jeans and a grey sweater. You pulled out a pair of brown wedges and put on some jewelry.

Around 15 minutes later, you grabbed your purse and keys and headed back downstairs.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

During the car ride, your friend talked your ear off as usual. You kept nodding and saying"Oh really?", pretending to listen to her. You laid your head against the window and closed your (E/C) orbs.

"(Y/N), did you hear what I just said?"

Your eyes quickly snapped open to look at your company. When you opened them, you were no longer in the car but instead in the mall. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion but it quickly went away when memories of the car ride flashed through your head. You shook your head at her question, getting a sigh in return.

"I said let's go there first." She pointed towards a clothing store. You nodded and followed her.

When first entering the store, you could tell this place was made for people with a more expensive taste. Although you weren't one of those people, you didn't think it was a bad idea to treat yourself once in a while. (Y/F/N) had already run off to look at some of the clothing. So you did the same.

"(Y/N) come here!" She grabbed you by the wrist and practically dragged you to where she once was. "Don't you think this would look cute on you?" She asked.

You picked up the burgundy dress, put it up against your body then looked in a random mirror.

"It's a little short, don't you think?"

"Absolutely not. Now go try it on!" She urged

You didn't try to argue with her because in the end, she always wins. You sighed and went to the dressing room.

A few minutes later you come out blushing. "I feel a little exposed (Y/F/N)."

"Don't be silly (Y/N). You look beautiful." She smiled. Not long after, she snapped her fingers as if she remembered something. "You can wear this for you and your boyfriend's anniversary."

You tilted your head to the side, "Anniversary? What are you talking about?"

She gasped, "How could you forget your own anniversary?" She shook her head in disappointment. "You've been together for a year now!"

You hit your forehead with your palm. "Your right! How could I forget me and-" You were cut off by a text message. You opened it to see it was him.

 **Tae:** I miss youuu~

 **Tae:** Do you miss me too?

 **You:** Of course I do!

 **Tae:** Good, good

 **Tae:** Can't wait for the anniversary. Buy something sexy for tmrw too ;)

 **You:** What if it's too sexy? :O

 **Tae:** No such thing

 **Tae:** gtg, I love youuu!

 **You:** love you too

You put your phone back into your purse. "Okay, I'll buy this one since you picked it out." You rolled your eyes as your best friend squealed in happiness.

The rest of the day continued to be pretty laid back and full of smiles and laughter.

* * *

-Timeskip-

"I'll text you later (Y/N)!"

You waved at her as she drove off.

When you entered the apartment, you went straight to your bedroom to put away the things that were bought. Not to long after, a familiar pair of arms crept around you from behind.

"What took you so long (Y/N/N)?" He whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. He nibbled on your earlobe, trailing down to your neck. He turned you around and licked his lip. Having the seductive look plastered on his face, you blushed. You two have been together for a year now and you still couldn't figure out why he still makes you blush. It's not like this is a first. He cupped your cheeks in his hand, "I've been waiting for you." With that, he crashed his lips against yours. It was hot and passionate, just how you liked it. He slowly laid you on the bed, not wanting to break the kiss.

The moment you closed your eyes, you felt someone poking at your cheeks. You open your eyes to see that it was daytime. The next day perhaps?

"You're so cute when you're asleep." Taehyung said, still poking at your cheeks.

"Then why did you wake me?" The sound of annoyance and sleepiness seeped out. You sat up and stretched.

"You've slept half of the day. It's already past 12." He gave you a peck on the cheek. "Plus happy birthday!" He said excitedly but you were confused.

"Birthday? My birthday doesn't come until December. It's only April."

Taehyung raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on your head, "Are you feeling alright baby?"

You took his hand off your forehead and nodded, "Why wouldn't I be? I should be asking you the same question."

He took out his phone and showed you the date, "See? December 21st" He pointed towards it.

You rub your temples and began remembering some of the moments from the past eight months. "You're right. Where is my head at?" You questioned with a chuckle.

Taehyung looked at you worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the doctor if you want."

You removed your hands and smiled, "I'm positive Tae." You gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips.

Even though he didn't 100% believe you, he decided to drop it. He smiled, "Well you should hurry and get dressed." He stood from the bed

"Why? Where are we going?" You asked.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast. You forgot already (Y/N)?"

"Uh. Nope. I was just testing to see if you remembered." You lied and got out of bed. "You should get ready too."

After the both of you were finished, the two of you headed outside. He opened the car door for you and you got in. When he closed the door, he got into the driver's seat and looked at you with a smile.

"What? Is my makeup bed or something?" You were about to take out a mirror but you were stopped by Tae's hand.

"Nothing's wrong with you. I was just admiring your beauty." He didn't care if it sounded cliche. It was the truth and seeing you smile was all that mattered to him. Taehyung lightly grabbed your hand and placed a kiss on it. "I love you (Y/N).

You smiled, "I love you too."

After putting another kiss on your hand, he let it go.

* * *

-TimeSkip-

Tae parked into a seemingly expensive restaurant.

Figures. It is Kim Taehyung after all.

He got out of the car first in order to open your door.

"You know you don't have to do that?" You giggled

"I know. But I wanted to." He kissed your forehead and lead you in the building. First you were greeted by the hostess, then guided to your table.

After getting settled, you looked at the menu. Everything was expensive. "Why did you choose this place just for breakfast? It's expensive."

He looked up from his menu, "Only the best for you baby".

You often thought how have you been blessed with such an amazing and talented boyfriend like Kim Taehyung. He was by no means perfect and you weren't either, but you were perfect for each other. He was everything you could dream of.

Even though you felt wide awake, sleep still lingered. You closed you eyes and put a hand over your mouth to let out a yawn. After it was released, you opened your eyes. Well you attempted.

"Don't tell me you're tired (Y/N). We haven't made it to the best part yet!" Taehyung said, still covering your eyes.

"Where are we Tae?" Trying to remove his hands, but he was too strong.

"That would ruin the surprise." He kept your hand covered with one hand and took out some keys with the other. He unlocked the door and lead you into the apartment. Taehyung uncovered your eyes, only to be surrounded by darkness. When he turned the lights on, all you could hear was "Surprise!"

You were startled by the sudden noise and started to tear up when you saw everyone's faces.

"She's crying! I thought you said she would like it." Jimin said, coming towards you and Taehyung.

Tae turned towards you, "What's wrong? You don't like it do you?" A slight frown formed.

You shook your head, "It's not that. I-I'm just really happy right now."

Your boyfriend wiped the tears from your cheeks and hugged you, "Good".

Soon after, you felt many other arms wrapped around you. "Happy birthday (Y/N)!" They screamed and you laughed.

They let go and proceeded to sing happy birthday to you while Yoongi and Hoseok brought out the cake.

"You should make a wish (Y/N/N)" Hoseok suggested, wearing his signature sunshine smile.

You thought for a moment and blew out the candles.

"Don't say what you wished for or else it won't come true." Namjoon said, as Jungkook took the cake from Yoongi and put it in the kitchen.

"Its time for the best part. Taehyung has something to say." Jin announced, getting a 'thank you' from Tae.

Tae cleared his throat and held your hand. "(Y/N), you mean the world to me. We have been together through thick and thin. There have been many times where we have had disagreements but to this day, we still remain strong. I remember the first day I met you, I kept telling the guys that I was in love." He took a deep breath before bending down on one knee. He took out a small box from his jacket pocket.

Your eyes grew big and you could feel the tears ready to burst out.

"I want you to continue being my strength. I want to build a family with you in the future (Y/N)." He slowly opened the box to reveal a wedding ring. "Will you marry me?"

The tears took no time to fall as you stared at the ring.

You quickly nodded your head and a huge grin grew on you and your fiance's face. He put the ring on your finger and kissed you.

This kiss felt different. It wasn't passionate like it usually was. It felt… Empty?

After he let you go, you frowned. "What's wrong baby?" Taehyung asked, concern filling his voice.

The room began to spin and you started to stumble over everything.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" Everyone's voices become distorted and everything went black.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N) wake up." A familiar voice called out to you, repeatedly shaking you.

 _Dearly Beloved_

You began to stir out of your sleep. "Taehyung stop it." You managed to say.

 _If this love only existed in my dreams_

"Taehyung? What are you talking about?" That voice didn't belong to your 'fiance'.

You opened your eyes to see (Y/F/N).

"I let myself in since I knew you wouldn't mind. Now get up so we can go." With that, she left out of the room.

You looked towards the other side of the bed. Empty. You grabbed your phone, looking through the contacts. Jung Hoseok? **Nothing**. Jeon Jungkook? **Nothing**. Min Yoongi? **Nothing**. Kim Seokjin? **Nothing**. Park Jimin? **Nothing**. Kim Namjoon? **Nothing**.

Tears started to fall down your cheeks.

Kim Taehyung? **Nothing**

 _Don't wake me up…_


End file.
